


Fluffy and Smutty Klance One-Shots

by Ockinox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heart Warming, Light-Hearted, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Soulmates, Sweet/Hot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ockinox/pseuds/Ockinox
Summary: Just some sweet, light-hearted fluffy One-Shots of my favorite ship !Theses shorts stories will often be just some cuddling scenes or confession scenes, but i might (surely) write more "hot" ones.This is my first tme writing on Ao3 but i'll do my best TwTHope y'all like it !( Even tough no one will see this--)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 16





	1. Snowy Kiss  (Normal Life AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little one-shots full of joy, tears, love and passion !

It was snowing outside. Light, small and cold snowflakes were falling slowly on the ground. Lance lifted his head up and oppened his mouth, catching the freezing snow falling from the sky. The brown-haired boy let out a small sigh and turned around, starting to walk. The sky was so white that when you looked at it, you felt like you could fall in it. _Just like Keith's eyes..._ , he tought, a smile on his face. 

At a moment, Lance realized he was at Keith's door. _Wait... How ?_ Confused, Lance looked around. Maybe thinking about the black-haired boy made him uncounsciously go there. The house was tiny, comfy and heart-warming, but far away from his. He hesitated, then he knocked at the door. Why was he doing this ? Lance himself had no idea, but the tought of seeing the Red Paladin made his heart pound. The door opened, revealing a boy with dark hair, pale skin and beautifull eyes. Beautifull eyes full of confusion - and, maybe, happiness. 

\- Lance ...? he said, his gaze straight into the tan boy's one.

\- Hey, Keith.

An awkward silence fall down on them. In a way, Lance wasn't sure what to say, how to explain how'd he got here, how to explain that he desperatly wanted to see the dark-haired boy. Keith bited his lip, then took a step towards Lance.

\- Why...? Why are you here ?

\- Dunno, Lance muttered.

\- Then... Do you mind i do something ?

\- No, the Blue Paladin responded, his cheeks getting slowly a pink, redish tone.

Keith took another step. Lance stopped breathing, his mouth oppenned for nothing 'cause no sound wanted to come. A weird feeling bloomed into is stomach. It was weird and soft, like millions of small snowflakes were falling down his body. The dark-haired boy felt his cheeks burning soon enough, his heart pounding in his stomach. But he coudn't stop. His hand tended to the tan boy's cheek. Were the blush was. Lance shivered, melting were Keith touched him.

He felt like he was exploding. Then Keith reached for his nose, his eyes, his forehead... Then his lips. Pinkish, shivering lips. Lance sruggled to gaze into's Keith eyes. The Red Paladin tilted his head till his lips encountered the Blue Paladin's nose, were he gave a small kiss. Not even a second lated, the tan boy suddenly reached for a hug. They stood there, hugging in the snow.

It was warm and slow, soft and sweet. His heart was pounding in a more light manner. He felt himself calm down and squeeze more Keith in his arms.

\- You're gonna kill me, idiot !

\- What a nice suggestion, he joked with a smile.

\- Very funny, Lance, Keith responded when he took a step back and gazed into's Lance eyes. Again, it was warm and soft, and sweet and slow.

\- Can i kiss you ? he muttered so softly he tought the other boy didn't heard.

But oh yes, Keith heard. And god he was blushing and awkwardly averting his gaze. Oh god, he was attractive, with his dark hair covering a part of his head, with his grey-blue eyes full of a light desire, with his lips trembling, with his blushing cheeks he coudn't hide. Lance tilted his head in a slow movement, his lips only a inch away from the other boy's ones. 

\- Kiss me, Keith said, so close that Lance could hear every trembing notes in his voice. He reached his lips very slowly. World dissapeared. It was only them, them and the warm and sweet and soft and slow feeling, covered in small snowflakes and heat. The kiss didn't lasted very long and wasn't burning with lust and desire. It was so sweet and innocent that even a rock would melt. It was a shy kiss, but a perfect kiss. When they broke it, they gazed into each other's eyes. Full of joy and hapiness and love. Pure love.

So they kissed again, in that snowy forest. It was a slow, sweet, soft and warm kiss. It was love.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thanks for the support in the previous One-Shot  
> I am comming with a big one more explicit soon, but for now, another sweet and calm one ^w^
> 
> ( Now we're on a Keith POV ! )

Keith looked up. It was a beautifull warm night. The kind of night with the big full moon and the beautfull stars were just like in movies. The kind of night you just want to stay with someone you love. But Keith wasn't with someone he loved. He was all alone, watching the fireworks in the sky as his tears falled down on his face.

_\- Why are you like that ? I can go to this party with Allura, idiot._

_\- Yes, but-_

_\- Pfft, man, You look like you're jealous. Fallen' in love with my beautifull face ?_

_\- I..._

He closed his eyes and made a fist, trying the best he could to ignore the memories.

_\- Wait, Don't look at me like that..._

_\- I did._

_\- ..._

_\- I did, Lance._

_\- What...?_

Than he ran away, As fast as he could.

Keith opened his eyes a while later. The sky was black, but the moon wasn't like the Red Paladin remembered. _Was I asleep ?_

\- _KEITH_ !

He looked at his right, surprised. There was a tan boy running towards him, _Lance._

\- _FUCKIN' GOD_ , _KEITH_ ! Do you just know how worried everyone was ?

Keith didn't responded.

\- How worried _I_ was ? the Blue Paladin muttered with rage, sitting down next to the dark-haired boy.

\- I tough you were with Allura ?

\- I were, admitted Lance. But then you dissapeared. I was worried.

\- How nice of you, said Keith.

Then he looked at Lance. He was shivering and nearly crying. So Keith put an hand on Lance's cheek and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and warm, full of tears and weird joy. It didn't lasted long, because soon Pidge appeared with Hunk, Allura and Shiro and they had to act as nothin' happened, but long enough to say three words.

And when the got up and said to their friends that everything was fine, they looked in each other eyes. And they smiled.

 _I love you,_ they tought.


	3. Do You Think I'm Pretty ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because i'm French and that my English teacher said you can't say ''pretty'' for boys-  
> Here is it, the big long one (but not so long) that i did at 3AM. I'll come with another one soon enough (when i have the time--)  
> Lil' making-out warning :3  
> I was so stressed to post this because i really tought no one was never going to care, but now i'm fine so here we go !  
> Thanks a lot guys again for the support and the Kuddos, hopes that y'all are going to have a great day,  
> Bye !

Lance was half-asleep. He was reading a fantasy book, but having Keith just next to him made it very difficult to concentrate. At one moment, Keith sighed and looked into his eyes.

\- Lance, do you think i'm pretty ?

Surprised, the tan boy chuckled ;

\- Why're you askin' me this, all of sudden ?

\- I-I'm not sure.

Lanced his eyes and bited his bottom lip, trying to focus.

\- Yes. Yes, i think you're pretty.

He felt the Red Paladin relax slightly, a pale blush coming down his cheeks.

\- I think you're more than pretty.

\- Oh, Keith murmured, his voice shaking a little, the blush becoming redder. Lance avoided his gaze.

\- You're beautifull, Keith.

The situation wasn't the same anymore. The atmosphere was less sweet but warmer, and more intimate, in some way. Lance knew it was dangerous, saying the dark-haired boy's name like this, in this soft and warm tone, who acted almost like a warning. In Keith's eyes, there was obsiously surprise, and... desire. There was certainly desire in his eyes. The Blue Paladin didn't knew how to react, neither what to say. It was so new, so weird, and Keith was so beautifull and desirable. So when Keith muttered ;

\- Can i kiss you ?

He responded ;

\- Do more than that.

And the dark-haired boy tilted his head, and their lips touched. After an instant, their lips started to move slighty. They kissed, kissed until they had no breath. It was wonderfull. Just like kissing fire ; hot, dangerous, and crazy. Kissing Keith was the best thing Lance ever felt yet.

Soon enough, Keith oppened his mouth just a little, and the tan-boy just coudn't resist. So, very slowly, he pushed his tongue in the dark-haired boy's mouth. The Red Paladin let out a small moan of surprise, his eyes wide. Keith shivered, loosing himself to Lance. The tan-boy put his hands on Keith's back and moved his tongue.It was hot, wet, crazy, and dangerous.

They stopped kissing when it was too much, breaths fast. Keith shivered again and reached for a hug. They stayed still, hugging, catching their breaths.

\- I'm not ready for..., Keith muttered.

\- More ? I understand. I'll wait until you're ready, Lance responded, slightly kissing his ''friend''s forehead.

\- But, man, that was...

\- Intense ? Yeah, it was, he chukled.

\- I could do that i'll day,..

\- Then when you wanna make-out, you'll do it yourself, Lance teased.

\- Don't worry that i'll do, replied the dark haired boy.

They smiled, talked, joked, kissed again, then falled asleep. And when Shiro came to talk, he saw them and called everyone. And they melted from that cuteness.

Beause it was love. Pure love.


	4. On The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ; Suicide mention  
> Here i am with another chapter guys ! Hope y'all like it !

Keith looked down. It was very high, up here. It was calm. The cars were running fast down in the roads. Just a step, then nothing more. Just peace. He felt fuzzy, all weird. _Just go,_ he tought. _Go, then no more of this horrible despair_. But then, Something took his hand. Surprised, he turned around. It was a tan boy he never saw. He seemed chocked. _What a weird boy_..., Keith tought.

\- W-Why…? the tan boy murmured.

Keith shrugged. Then, an instant later, the unknown boy was hugging him. Hugging him. It was weirdly warm and calm. It was… Nice. And, even more weird, he felt a Strange liquid on his cheeks. _But it isn't raining..._ Then, he realized he was crying. He didn't did in ages. So he slowly wrapped his arms around the unknown boy, hugging him tighly like it was the only thing capable to keep him alive. Then they cried together as Keith understood ; _It's Lance._

One hour later, they were sitting on the floor, still hugging. Keith had his head on Lance's shoulder, sobbing. 

\- Keith. Why ?

\- I'm tired, he murmured.

\- I know. Me too. But did you only tought about us ? About all your friends and me ? Keith, did you tought even a single second about me ?

\- Yes, i did, he sobbed. I did, and that's why it hurts so much. Because you care.

Lance didn't said anything. He just wrapped his arms around his back and looked into his friend's eyes.

\- Why does it hurts that i care ?

\- Because i Don't want you to be sad.

\- Why would i be sad ?

\- Because i want to die.

The lasts words were muttered, not even louder than a pleasent breeze.

\- Then i'll make you want to live, Lance responded, putting his soft hands on Keith's cheeks. He blushed a little and avoided his gaze.

\- H-How so ?

\- Like this.

Then the tan boy kissed him slowly. It was a simple kiss, almost shy, but soft and sweet. It was full of tears and love, and they both made it as long as they could. Than they stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. And, very slowly, Keith made a shy smile. So they kissed again, and this kiss was as sweet as the other.

They kissed another few times, up the building, than they got up. They took each other's hand and they walked to Lance's home. And they talked, and joked. And, slowly, days after days, Keith started to love life again. His smiles became more and more confident, the way he joked became more ironic. Keith rebuilded himself with Lance. Their lives weren't easy. Their reliationship always had ups and downs, of course.

But they loved each other. And that was all that mattered.


	5. Little Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T A CHAPTEEER  
> I KNOW Y'ALL WAITING FOR THIS BUT TwT

Hi guys.

Actually, i have a lack of inspiration.

I prefer doing a good job and posting really late rather than rushing to post and doing shit-

So yeah, i'll probably not post in some time.

I love y'all guys, <3<3<3


End file.
